cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Balkan Entente
|image = Ve argo god.png |caption = Flags of the Balkan Entente |color = lightblue |color2 = lightblue |type = |date = June 20, 2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=26054 |termin = August 11, 2012 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112669 |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |formermembers = Viridian Entente Global Order of Darkness Democratic Republic of ArgoNaut }} Preface To help maintain peace, security, prosperity and stability throughout the lands of the undersigned alliances, be it enacted that the Democratic Republic of Argonaut, Viridian Entente, and Global Order of Darkness shall upon the 20th of June, and forever after, be united under these accords. Article 1 Acknowledging that each undersigned alliance is composed of sovereign nations who may, despite official directives, engage in hostile activities against the nations of another signatory the undersigned hereby agree to mutual cooperation in resolving and preventing all undesired situations that may arise between them. Article 2 In the interests of the continued prosperity and security of the undersigned groups, it is understood that all intelligence and information pertinent to the understanding of this world, and the various shifts in politics, will be shared freely between the signatories. Any information regarding potential action against a signatory in any form will be similarly communicated to the other two signatories post haste. Article 3 In the understanding that we live in dangerous times, full of intrigue, betrayal and opportunism, the three signatories hereby reaffirm their commitment to the defense of one another and their respective dominions against any foreign aggression. Article 4 The undersigned candidly acknowledge that it is the sovereign right of every alliance to make war on its peers. That the good judgment of the undersigned governments in making war on its peers is an unquestionable virtue held by each signatory, we hereby retain the option to support one another in any such action, in any way we deem fit. Article 5 It is acknowledged that the governments of the signatories are not permanent, unchanging entities and that it is entirely possible for the relations between the alliances to change dramatically over time as a result of this. The power to call for a resigning of this treaty is hereby granted to the members of the Democratic Republic of Argonaut Triumvirate, the Lord and Parliament of the Viridian Entente, and the Emperor of Global Order of Darkness. If enacted, the undersigned alliances will review their signatures on this treaty. Until each undersigned alliance respective decision making body has voted either in favor or against resigning the treaty, the articles contained here within will remain in effect. Article 6 These accords may be amended solely by unanimous consent of the governmental bodies of the undersigned alliances. The proposed amendment must be stated clearly to each signatory, and, if signed off on by each signatory will be announced to the world at large by the alliance proposing the amendment. Signed, For the Global Order of Darkness *Xiphosis, Emperor *Big Z, Lord of Diplomacy *Apocalypsemeow, Lady of War *Aloop, Lord of the Interior For the Viridian Entente *Ardus Cadogan, Lord *Cornelius, Duke *Aznjons, Secretary of Defense *Peeko, Secretary of the Interior *Azure, Secretary of State *Sooner, Regent *Solaris, Regent :The Viridian Entente cancelled the Balkan Entente on August 11, 2012. For the Democratic Republic of Argonaut *Cardsrock32, Triumvir *Morey 2k7, Triumvir *PlasmoDesmata, Triumvir *CharlesinCharge, Minister of Internal Affairs *Death3965, Minister of Defense *Titodafarmer, Minister of Foreign Affairs :The Democratic Republic of Argonaut merged into the Viridian Entente on August 7th, 2008. Category:Alliance groups Category:Treaties